One in the same: Love and Happiness
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Avin gets ready to tell Mile his biggest secret yet...but does Mile have a secret of his own?Yaoi. No Flames. Avin x Mile oneshot. Fluffy. Possible spoilers for those who haven't passed the game yet.


YAY!!! My first ever Legend of Heroes one-shot! Avin and Mile are soooooooooo cute together. I just had to write this.

Well, yaoi warning...just some kissing and a -gasp- LOVE confession!!!!!!

Enjoy!

No Flames.

And excuse any slight grammar errors.

**Happiness in the Form of Love**

"Hey Mile...?"

"Hm?" Blond hair that had grown out from his teen years, gently feathered around the blue-eyed boy's face as he turned to face his best friend, Avin.

Green eyes's averted blue's eyes as he spoke.

"Well...you know...It's been awhile since we've traveled together, hasn't it?"

Mile raised an eyebrow. When Avin acted this way, there was only two things that could possibly be wrong.

One: He wanted something and was to stubborn to ask or

Two: He had something he wanted to say but is too shy to say it directly.

"Avin, you suck at hiding your feelings from me, y'know that?" He said, chuckling a bit.

At that, Avin got a bit flustered. His tanned cheeks began to turn pink and he turned away.

"Man, whatever..."

Mile smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to tease you Avin...Okay, so maybe I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, though."

"I-It's fine..." Avin coughed. He could never get angry with Mile. He cared for him too much. If Mile was to ever leave him again, he'd just die...and perhaps, follow him into hades again.

"So, what is it then?"

Avin coughed into his fist, trying not to let his little blush spread all over his face.

"Ah well...It's..."

"Brother!" A voice called sweetly. It was Avin's sister.

"Ah...sis..."

"Eimelle, hello." Mile smiled politely.

The red-haired girl smiled. "Brother, Rutice needs some help with the logs. She told me to come and get you."

Avin sighed. "Eh, stupid girl...she should've just left it to me...anyways, I'll head over now."

Avin jogged around the look-out cottage and was out of sight.

Mile sighed. "Oh darn...he got away again."

Eimelle looked up at Mile.

"What's wrong, Mile?"

Mile turned to face Avin's sister.

"Avin's acting strange...well, stranger than usual..."

Eimelle smiled. "By any chance, was he blushing?"

Mile blushed slightly. "Well, yes...but, I don't..."

Eimelle chuckled. "Mile...you're a very smart and logical person. I'm sure you already know how my brother feels about you."

Mile gasped slightly and blushed even harder. "Y-You think he's going to tell me now?!??!"

Eimelle nodded and chuckled. " He was asking me about how to approach you."

Mile shook his head and pouted. "I-I don't know if I'm ready to hear this. I might just freak..."

-**Avin and Rutice-**

Avin threw in the last log and looked up at Rutice.

"Well, that's that."

"I see. Thank you."

"Hey R-rutice..."

"Hm?"

"Since we use to go out and all, you'd be straight with me, right?"

Rutice shoved some annoying hair out of her face and chuckled.

"Well, I guess so..."

"Yeah...I want...I wanna tell Mile about..."

"About how you really feel?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Just tell him like you told me."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Hmm...Think about it this way. If you try to pretend to be something you're not, Mile will make fun of you, then you'll probably lose your nerve."

Avin frowned.

"Yeah, you're right."

Rutice nodded. "Yeah, but...you ever wonder why he teases you so much?"

"That's easy. It's because he likes to see me sweat."

"Who doesn't?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'm sure it's not only that...you know, people always go and tease those they like."

"But do you think he likes me THAT way?"

"If you want my honest opinion, then hell yeah."

"Wait..." Avin put on a serious face.

"...for how long...do you think...?"

"Who knows? He's a hard guy to read, despite his innocent face."

"I hope it wasn't for too long..."

Rutice smiled sadly. She didn't have the heart to tell Avin that Mile probably harbored feelings for him long before her and him got together. But Mile, wanting nothing but the happiness on his best friends face, sat back and let him be.

It was one of the reasons she broke up with Avin...that and, well, he could just be too much of a handful.

"I'll definitely tell him tonight." Avin declared. Rutice snapped back from her thought and looked up. She held out her hand.

"Good luck, man!"

"Thanks!"

After giving each other dap, Avin headed off in the direction of Mile and his sister.

The sun had already begun to set, creating a soft, romantic mood.

Mile and Eimelle were sitting and chatting like they usually did. Avin smiled, one of the things he loved about Mile was that he had no trouble getting along with anyone.

He was just sweet like that.

He snuck up behind them and listened to there conversation.

"But...you shouldn't be this nervous, Mile-san."

"I-I know...its just..." Mile's legs started to swing back and forth.

"I never thought...my wish would come true...like my first one did..."

"What was that?"

Avin's eyes grew as heard what came next.

"That Avin would come to one day grow to care for me as strongly as I did him...I made that wish before we left to find you."

"(What?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?")" Avin was in mental shock. It couldn't be real. It was impossible that it had been so long...impossible that he actually...

Eimelle smiled softly. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Of course it did...but I figured I was being selfish..."

"Isn't all love selfish though?"

"..."

Avin felt his eyes burn with an unfamiliar sensation. He was an absolute idiot. Mile had loved him for so long and he...he went around and totally disregarded him.

He even went and gone out with Rutice. And all he did was smile...that's all Mile ever did really.

("You moron...why didn't you ever say anything...?")

Eimelle heard her brother rustling around and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mile. I'll be back." Was the last thing she said before she sped off.

Mile blinked and sighed. "Okay, whatever you say."

As quickly as Eimelle disappeared, Avin reappeared, with an interesting look on his face.

"Avin?"

"Stand up."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Stand up."

Mile decided to entertain Avin's wishes and stood but didn't except what happened next. Avin scooped him up in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"(Gasp) A-Avin...!!" He blushed, completely taken in by shock.

"A-Avin, wh-what are--??"

"Shut up!" The taller boy yelled, squeezing Mile tighter than before.

"Just shut up and listen to what I say..." Avin breathed harshly...taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Mile...I...I love you."

"!"

"I do...now that I think about it...I always have...maybe it wasn't as strongly as what I feel now but...I have always loved you...but you..."

Avin pulled Mile away from his body but still kept his hands firmly around his arms.

"...you've been keeping secrets from me..."

Mile blushed and looked away. "Uhh...what are...?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! I heard you talking with Eimelle..."

"Oh!" Mile blushed darkly. Avin blushed slightly as well, lifting his hands to play with strands of Mile's golden hair, his fingers brushing against his cheek.

"Wh...why didn't you ever say anything...I thought we were best friends...I thought we told each other everything..."

Mile's heart was beating hard in his chest. This definitely wasn't what he expected.

He pushed gently away from Avin's hold, just so he could think clearly for a second.

"(Blush) I-I am...we still are best friends...but I couldn't...I didn't think that you though of me as more...besides, you went out with Rutice...I definitely couldn't say anything...as long as you were happy...I fooled myself into thinking that as long as you were happy, I didn't care how you felt about me..."

"Damn it, Mile! What about your happiness?!"

"I don't care...about those kind of things...I only...blush care about you..."

Avin growled and grabbed Mile's shoulders, hard.

"Ouch! Hey Avin, that hurts..."

"Yeah?! Well, it hurts me too...I always shared my suffering with you...even though you were suffering too...I took you away from your parents...you...you even risked you're life for me...DAMN IT, YOU FUCKING DIED! You...and I-I can't stand it...what the hell did I ever do to deserve this kind of love from you...?"

"Avin..."

Avin blinked and looked at Mile's face. He had tears streaming down his face.

"GAH!!!! M-MILE!? A-are you...crying? Ohshit...h-hey...!"

"S-Shut up!! You moron! Idiot! Jerk!!!!!" Mile punched Avin on the arm. "Sniff I AM NOT CRYING!!!

I just can't believe how stupid you are? Why the heck do I have to explain myself to you? Can't you just be satisfied that I love you and I'll do anything for you?! I mean, you could've been happy with Eimelle and Rutice but you jumped into hell to drag me back! OF COURSE I'm gonna do anything to keep you happy!"

Mile let out a deep breath and the blush that was on his face appeared again. "You...I mean...you were my first friend...you don't know how much that meant to me..."

Avin shook off his shock and smiled.

"Well...at least now I know that you have a huge soft spot for me."

Mile frowned. "That's my line, you idiot!"

Avin heart pounded, pumping blood everywhere. His feelings overwhelmed him.

"Hey Mile...you should say it again..."

Mile noticed Avin's eyes narrow and got suspicious.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tell me that you love me..."

Mile blushed as Avin pulled him against him, whispering in his ear.

"Say it..."

Mile blushed and pushed away from Avin.

"I...I love you...are you satisfied now?"

"No..."

Avin pulled Mile back, grabbing his chin, his other arm snaking its way around his blond companion's waist.

"It's not enough..."

"Gasp"

Avin kissed Mile firmly on the lips, laughing slightly at Mile's reaction. A second later, Mile gave in and kissed him back. Then pulled back and just started at each other, smiling.

Meanwhile, Eimelle and Rutice were looking on from the corner of the cottage.

Eimelle smiled. "Tee hee...I always knew it."

She turned toward Rutice who had a knowing smile on her face.

She sighed. "Yeah, so did I...Avin's so queer."

"Rutice?!"

"What? It's true...!"

Eimelle laughed awkwardly. "Well..."

"So, I'm queer?" Avin's voice rang angrily behind them.

Rutice jumped. "Opps..."

"How did you two..."

Avin smiled. "My blond amigo tipped me off that two were giggling over here." He said, pointing to Mile who was chuckling behind him.

"Awww, Mile..." Eimelle sighed.

"Sorry, but if I didn't say something, I might have been sexually assaulted."

Avin frowned. "Assaulted?!"

"Yep."

"Oh, I'll assault you all right..." Avin glared at Mile and went to go grab him but Mile moved out of the way. He hid behind Rutice.

"Any advice?"

Rutice laughed. "Yeah, I think you'd better start running."

"Oh, thanks a lot..."

"Oh Miiilee..." Avin cooed.

He chased him down past the two girls who looked on in delight.

Eimelle turned her head.

"Rutice, what do you think he's gonna go when he catches Mile?"

Rutice sighed again. "You're too young to know."

-**End-**


End file.
